My son
by ColdCypher
Summary: AU What happened to Nadoka and why is she carrying that contract and sword around with her...and how'd she know to look up the Kounji family? Find out soon...


Prologue A sixteen year old Nadoka pleaded with her father, "Please father don't! They're too strong!" "Do not question your father girl! It is a matter of honor. They insulted our school of the sword and I will defeat them, no matter what it takes." Her father took us his steel blade and marched to the dojo. "Then why did you have to bet my life?! Am I not your daughter?! Do you even allow the slightest chance of putting me in danger?! Is it not for you to protect me?!" Her father paused and turned back to her. "What's done is done.", he said, giving her a sad gaze. He turned and walked to the dojo where the three men were waiting.  
  
"Today...", said Happosia to Genma. "I'll win you your wife, my boy." Happosai had a smirk on his face. The diminutive man took a battle stance and Nadoka stood off to the side... "Why father?", she whispered. "Begin!", cried Soun. The two men jumped at each other, Nadoka's father blocked fast paced blows with his sword, swiping left and right to try and at least nick the little pervert but to no avail. "Happo daikarin!", cried Happosai as two sizzling bombs flew at her father. "Pappa!", she cried as the explosion destroyed half the dojo. Her father's unconscious body lay on the blackened floor. Genma smirked as he grabbed his new wife by her kimono, pulling her to her feet. The man had an evil smirk on his face. As he roughly pulled her away from her father. "GENMA!", bellowed Happosai. "You will treat this one with respect. She is a fine woman and if she gets mistreated in any way I'll make sure your head leaves your body before that day ends. He let go of Nadoka and she looked at the diminutive man in surprise. She gave him a small nod in thanks.  
  
Sadly she left her home to follow after the three travelers. Through her travels she cooked for the men and while the younger men were away, Happosai made sure to train her to the best of his abilities... he could see she had even more potential than the ingrate Genma. She picked up techniques left and right and preformed them as if she'd been training in them for years. Eventually she even surpassed Happosai in the art... but one day when she was finishing dinner Soun and Genma happily came towards the camp, almost dancing for joy. "Finally.", said Genma with a lecherous smirk on his face. Genma took her virginity that night... she could do nothing for she was his wife... it was a wife's duty to give her husband such pleasures... such was the way of the Japanese. Nine months later she gave birth to a son which she named Ranma... Genma used what money he'd found in his master's pack and bought them a home... they settled down and for a while Nadoka was happy taking care of her son... She taught him while playing with him... showing him to be unafraid of his body so he could do acrobatics easily. During the play fighting Genma watched, impressed with what his son could do without any training.  
  
His eyes only locked onto his son... his wife was unimportant, he had no interest in the skill she displayed. That night he told his wife, "I'm taking Ranma on a training trip. He needs to learn the art and your coddling him isn't helping either!" Nadoka was horrified... she'd known it would come but somehow she'd hoped that she'd never have to deal with this. "NO!", she cried. "You're not taking my son away from me! Even a man among men needs a woman in their lives... I will not let you take him.", she said with finality. For days she kept her eye on Genma, making sure he didn't try anything with her son. So absorbed in watching her son, she never noticed Genma slipping a sleeping pill into her tea... When she awoke she found only a contract, promising to make Ranma a man among men or they would both commit seppuku. She kept the contract, with hatred filling her eyes... 'I will not enforce this upon my son but for you Genma... I will make sure you die and I will be there as your second.' She sold the home and set off to meet with her father...  
  
What she found devastated her even more... her father had died and she hadn't even been informed. They said that they had sent her a letter but she never received it... she suspected that Genma had something to do with that. Her father left his entire fortune and dojo to her... leaving her as the last member of her clan... since she was never legally married to Genma she still had her family name. Through the government court she was able to gain full custody on her son, voiding all contracts that Genma made. Then, saying goodbye to her father's grave she set off to find the Kounji family.  
  
Two months later she came upon a little girl who was crying... Soon she found out it was because her husband to be had left her and therefore she was laughed at and ridiculed at school and at home. "Ranma is my son... That man with him kidnapped him and took him away from me...", she said to the crying Ukyou. "I would be honored dear, if you'd join my family... I'd love to have a daughter." A quick talk with Ukyou's father and Ukjou joined the Misaki clan. He'd wanted a boy anyway... giving his girl away to this woman left him free of the responsibility of raising her... it was for the better... since his wife had died he'd not known what to do with the little girl... He'd tried getting that man Genma to raise her but now he found it was better that she'd been left behind, maybe she'd find happiness with Nadoka.  
  
Once more Nadoka set out on her quest to find her son, this time with a young companion...and this time she didn't feel so alone in the world. She'd find her son eventually and then Genma would pay. 


End file.
